mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cináed Mcalister
"Come you foul demon spawn, I will cleanse you with my fire!" "Take heed the word and lessons of the goddess." Appearance He is an average looking man with short blue hair and eyes. he is well toned from his training to get where he is now. he has a permanent Melancholic expression. he is often seen in his order armor a set of thick leather with cobalt gauntlets and dark steel greaves. a tattered cloak adorns his bask while the symbol of the order adorns his chest. Personality He is a pessimist, that rarely speaks and when he dose he leaves a lot to be desired. He focuses only on the task at hand and cares little about others if their in the way. He often throws himself into battle with abandon seeking death. For a pessimist he is oddly adaptive to changing situations. He cares little for what people think of him as long as he completes his mission. He also has been known to have a very dry sense of humor. He is very religious and follows the teachings of the chief god with out question. He views any worship not to the chief god and those under her as a sin and will no hesitate to punish such people, as such he has never been sent to Zipangu. He has a odd habit of only showing his faith only when required or when he is about to leave for a mission. He never tries to convert others to his way of thinking preferring to leave it to preachers, because of his personality. Equipment & Skills Inventory A symbol of the Order, trail rations and a few traveling supplies. Apparel A pair of greaves and gauntlets along with thick leather covering vital areas. Weapons A Holy claymore named Luminous Furry. Misc Funds for his travels (enough for several days of room and board ) Abilities Holy Fire Manipulation - can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against evil and demons and are inextinguishable by normal means. Fire Manipulation - can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Flame Aura - can surround himself in fire, burning anything that he touches. Fire Affinity- His Mana is naturally aligned with fire Fire Immunity - His is able to withstand a fire for a certain amount of time Magic * Healing * Fire Physical Expert Swordsman.- his training has led him to the point where he can fight his master to a draw. Experienced Brawler - he can handle his own in a fist fight. History (W.I.P.) Author's Notes * The pic does not belong to me. All rights go to the original artist. * He gained holy fire manipulation via a blessing of the chief god/Ares * He was born with the power to control normal flames. Category:Kaizer-Kaze's OC's Category:Characters Category:Order